Manufacturing micromechanical switches, storage device elements or electrically conductive bridge structures is a recurrent challenge in the information and semiconductor technology. Switches should be programmable in an individual manner and the required space on a chip should be low. Permanent storage devices store an increasing amount of data at an area as small as possible. Thus, miniaturization of storage devices is an everlasting demand. Moreover, the storage devices should provide a permanent storage, wherein data losses such as by aging, radiation, electrical fields or temperature influences shall be avoided.